Christmas
by Firefly264
Summary: Two unrelated Christmas oneshots. 1- Ed knows his brother missed the holidays. He knows Al wants nothing more than to return to a time when Christmas meant long evenings spent curled up by the fireplace, the radio playing softly in the background as their mother sat knitting. Rated K plus, probably more like K.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what you get when I try to write Christmas stuff. Happy memories, then... ugh. I hate my depressive-ness (which is totally a word. ya know, in my world). Well, there are bits and pieces of semi-happiness. More than usual for me.**

**But! There is hope, for I am almost done writing a SECOND Christmas oneshot! And it's actually HAPPY!  
**

**So, expect that soon! It's going to be up tomorrow at the latest, and it'll be added to this story as a second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

Christmas is a time that is supposed to be spent with family. People are supposed to come together with friends and loved ones, and celebrate the holidays. It is a time of joy.

Ed knows his brother missed the holidays. He knows Al wants nothing more than to return to a time when Christmas meant long evenings spent curled up by the fireplace, the radio playing softly in the background as their mother sat knitting.

At some point the brothers would go to her, crawl into her lap and rest their heads on her chest, and she'd set down the scarf she was making and ruffle their hair. The small touch of comfort and love spoke more than a thousand words ever could, and the two brothers would sit, curled up on either side of her, basking in the warmth that was their beautiful, perfect mother.

The last Christmas that Ed and Al had spent with their mother was the best. The tree had been decorated all in gold and silver, and small ornaments hug off almost every branch. The star on top had glittered and shined in the light cast by the fire. The Rockbells, Winry and Pinako, had come over, and the children played and talked excitedly about what they hoped to get for Christmas.

The group had sat together at the old oak table in the Elric's dining room and dug into a delicious turkey dinner as the cold wind blew snow against the window panes. The moment had been perfect, like a portrait vignette in an art gallery, everything placed exactly according to a master's grand design, to create the very picture of a perfect family holiday.

That was the last Christmas that the brothers had spent with their mother. That summer, the sickness came, stealing their mother away along with any possible chance of another perfect holiday.

When they thought that they could bring their mother back, Ed and Al could picture only that scene, with their mom setting the still-steaming turkey on the table, a small smile on her face as her sons fought over who would break the wishbone with Winry- even then they had fought over her. Ed had won that round, but Al had sworn he'd get it next time.

But on the next Christmas Eve they spent in Risembool, the brothers hadn't had time for such frivolous ideas. Edward was just learning to use his automail, and Al... Al couldn't eat. He couldn't smell the turkey roasting in the oven, couldn't feel the cool kiss of falling snow. He had broken two ornaments before giving up on decorating the tree, stating that since he couldn't judge whether or not he was gripping the decorations to tightly he shouldn't be decorating. He had assured Winry that it was alright, but the girl could here the trace of sadness beneath his words.

Christmas is a time that is supposed to be spent with family. But the Elric brothers don't have that luxury. So every year, when the holidays come around, they throw themselves even further into their research, knowing all that the other wanted was to see his brother whole again.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa****! Firefly actually managed to get a chapter out on time? What madness is this?!  
Yep, it finally happened. I updated on time (kinda late, but close enough)! I feel accomplished.**

**So, this one is definitely happier than the first (which probably explains why I had such a hard time writing this *sweatdrop*), with some bits and pieces of Parental RoyEd if you squint. ****  
**

**Anyways, enjoy the story! And don't forget to drop a review! Tell me what you think****, what I could improve on**** (constructive ****criticism is awesome!)**, anything!

**Disclaimer:**

**I refuse! I won't do it! No more stupid disclaimers!**

**Timeline: A year after Ed was got his State Certification, a few months before he went to Lior**

* * *

"Shit!" Ed shouted as his feet shot out from under him again. He winced as he landed hard on the icy pavement.

There was a reason Edward hated winter, and this was it. His automail was constantly aching and freezing up, making it impossible to walk.  
Well, that and the fact that since every business in Central- including the library, Ed huffed- there was no way to do any research.

So the brothers were stuck walking down the snowy, icy street, trying to make it back to their dorm in the military barracks without freezing.

For Ed, it wasn't really going that well.

"Are you alright, Brother?"

"Yes, Al. I'm perfectly fine slipping and sliding my way down the street because my leg's jamming up in the cold." rolling his eyes, Ed carefully picked himself up, leaning heavily on a lamppost for support as his automail shook beneath him.

A sleek black car drove by, and Ed thought longingly about how warm it must be inside. Damn, why didn't he have a car?  
But to both brother's surprise, the car actually stopped beside them. The window rolled down, and a cool, smooth, annoyingly familiar voice called out.

"Need a lift?" the Colonel smirked. _Damn him,_ Edward thought. _He must be nice and cozy, in his wool jacket and superheated car. Smug bastard._

"No!" Ed exclaimed impetuously, just as Al answered politely "Yes, please."

Leaning back, Colonel opened the door, and Al carefully stepped in, trying not to let his armour scratch the shiny paint job. Ed, on the other hand, had no such qualms, and while he didn't scratch the car, he did manage to cover the leather seat in snow. But if Mustang was bothered by this, he didn't let it show. He simply sighed and sped of once Ed slammed the door shut- a little more forcefully than necessary.

"What were you two doing walking around this late? It's supposed to snow again tonight, you know." was Mustang _chatting_? Okay, this was officially getting weird. Since when did Mustang chat?

"We were just walking home, actually." Alphonse answered, ever the polite one. "We just got back from Krame this afternoon." it had been a close call- the brothers had almost missed their train thanks to a huge windstorm. It didn't snow that far south, but boy did they get some big storms around that time of year.

"Yeah, and that lead you gave us was another dead end." Ed added sourly. Mustang made some noncommital noise in response.

The drive passed in silence for a few minutes, before Mustang spoke again.

"Are you two doing anything tonight?" Ed was starting to get suspicious. It was just plain weird, seeing Mustang so casual. He was even out of uniform, in a dark green dress shirt and black slacks.

"What?" Crap, had he forgotten something important?

"It's Christmas Eve, Fullmetal. Did you forget?" Yes, actually. The fact had totally slipped Ed's mind in the rush to get home.

"...Maybe." he sighed "Well, whatever. We don't usually celebrate anyway, right Al?"

"Yeah." the armour answered quietly.

"Okay then." It wasn't much, but it was at least some consolation to Ed that Mustang seemed to feel just as awkward in this situation.

The rest of the drive was silent, and it seemed endless, to Ed at least. Finally, Mustang pulled up in front of the dorms, and the brothers let themselves out of the car. But before they could walk away, Mustang called

"Hey, Fullmetal!" Ed turned just in time to catch the small wrapped gift flying towards his head.

"What's this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Merry Christmas!" and with that, he sped off.

Back in the dorms, after settling in a bit, Ed brought out the package again, tossing it up and down. It wasn't big, just a small rectangle wrapped in red paper.

"Are you going to open it?" Al asked.

"Might as well." he ripped the paper to reveal a bright red leather notebook embossed with a black Flamel. The stitching was gold, as was the ribbon attached for marking pages. Opening the book, there was a small note in thin cursive written in the front cover.

_'Fullmetal,_  
_I saw you writing in that little black notebook of yours the other day. It was falling to pieces by the look of things, so I figured I might as well get you a new one._

_~Mustang_

_PS: Flip to the back. I found something interesting about some 'miracle worker' in Lior.' _

Ed grinned and flipped to the back of the book. As promised, there were notes and pictures, and what looked like pieces from military files, all about some 'Father Cornello' guy.

"What is it, Brother?" Al asked curiously.

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a new lead on the Stone." he chuckled "That sly bastard."

But before he went to bed that night, Ed found himself staring at the cover. The notebook was perfect, with more than enough pages for all his research notes. Somehow, that arrogant Colonel managed to pick out the perfect gift.  
He'd have to return the favour sometime.

"Merry Christmas, Colonel."

* * *

**Well, not my best piece, but I attempted happy Christmas stuff, and I think it turned out okay. Awkward moments with Roy are always fun.**

**Merry Christmas, and if I don't update again anytime soon, happy New Years!**


End file.
